The present invention is directed to devices for storage of consumable beverages and, more specifically, to a cap adapted to engage a container and preferably, but not necessarily, adapted to secure the container to another object.
Containers holding beverages and other fluids are generally designed to rest on a plane generally defined by the bottom of the container. This may make it difficult to use or transport such a container during athletic or work activity in an outdoor environment or during activity in an environment where no flat surface is in easy reach.
It may be advantageous to provide a cap adapted to engage a container and possibly secure the container to another object.